1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus generally connected to a telephone line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known that facsimile apparatuses are connected via modems to telephone lines to execute communication therebetween via the telephone lines.
Some advanced facsimile apparatuses have the function of automatic transmission. In the case where the user selects the function of automatic transmission, data representing image information to be transmitted is stored into a memory, and a dial signal representing a designated telephone number is automatically transmitted. When the connection to the opposite party (the other party) identified by the designated telephone number is established, the data is automatically transmitted from the memory to the opposite party. If the connection to the opposite party fails to be established, a given time is waited and then the dial signal is automatically transmitted again. As long as the connection to the opposite party remains unestablished, the transmission of the dial signal is automatically reiterated a given number of times.
In the case where the designated telephone number is wrong so that the opposite party identified by the designated telephone number has only a general telephone set, even if the connection to the opposite party is established, the connection is soon broken by the opposite party since no voice is transmitted to the opposite party. After the connection to the opposite party is broken, the dial signal is automatically transmitted again. In this case, such a reiterative transmission of the dial signal gives an annoyance to the opposite party.